1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module.
2. Background Art
US 2009/0206718 A1 discloses an LED lamp module which includes a flexible board disposed on a metal base, a surface-mounted LED lamp disposed on the flexible board, and a cover covering the flexible board and the LED lamp, in which the bottom surface of the LED lamp and the flexible board are electrically connected to each other via a conductive member and a light pickup surface is disposed on the surface of the LED lamp, and in which the cover covers a part of the LED lamp other than the light pickup surface and presses the LED lamp.
US 2009/0206718 A1 also discloses that the flexible board is pressed by a protrusion formed on the cover.
US 2009/0206718 A1 also discloses that examples of the conductive member include a metal paste in which metal such as Ag is contained in a resin, soft metal such as Au, and solders such as AuSn, AuGe, and AuSi and that solders which facilitate the bonding process among the materials can be preferably used (see paragraph 0026 of US 2009/0206718 A1).